


The Super Siblings and The Powerful Princes

by lexipoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Mari share identities, Alya Salt, F/M, Lila salt, Multi, Nino Alya breakup, Team of Adrien;Marinette;Chloe;Kagami;Luka;Nino, purely sibling love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexipoo/pseuds/lexipoo
Summary: Mari kidnaps Adrien from Abusive Gabriel and Lila. Who know’s what’s gonna happen?PS. The warnings say violence, but there is only implied violence. Nothing too serious. If you still think I should put trigger warnings and change it to Graphic Violence warnings setting, then feel free to DM me!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois/Jonathan Kent, Kagami Tusurgi/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

“Mari, umm...where are we going now?”

”Somewhere away from the Gabriel Idiot.”

”My parents and our group are backing me up, and on the Gotham trip next week, we’ll find you somewhere to stay. Not the hotel with that Rossi b**tch hanging on to you.”

You’ll be safe with us, Adrien. Away from Hawkmoth, my chaton.


	2. Chapter 2

“Chaton, Nino, Chloe, ready to go to Gotham?”

They know about Adrien being Chat and that I’m Ladybug. They knew it from the start.

”Ready as I’ll ever be, dudette.”

Nino had a weary smile on his face. I can’t imagine having to break up with your girlfriend.

Chloe let out a sniff, yet I could see a smile on her face. Everyone knew that Adrien and her were soulmates, but only Nino and I knew that they have another soulmate. Someone named Jon, it seems.

”I’ll take care of Adrien. Nino, you’re sitting with her, yeah?”

”Right as ever.”

”Good luck, Nino.”

”Thanks, bro. Thanks.”

”Let’s go, then!”


	3. Chapter 3

AGH I'M SO SORRY, I COMPLETELY FORGOT THIS WAS A THING!!! I'll try to get to it in the near future, I promise <3 but if you want more works like this, I suggest going to [my wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-FXCKQVING) and checking out my two books on this, Habibati and COFEA!


End file.
